fragmenting_of_an_empirefandomcom-20200213-history
Stanimir Jagislid
Stanimir Jagislid (born 176 A.B.) is the younger brother of Herzog Jagar Jagislid, Graf of Turkor as well as chancellor in the herzog's council. Age: 34 Ethnicity: Borkstovan Appearance Stanimir is slightly shorter than most of his countrymen but thanks to his eating habits does not have the lean physique of his brothers. He has slightly curly brown hair, brown eyes and always keeps a thick beard. Next to good food Stanimir enjoys most things of fine quality and will wear jewellery and expensive clothing. Personality Stanimir is known as a gentle person with a genuine interest in others. His charm and wit make up for all the social ineptitude of Herzog Jagar. However, he is also one to easily give into temptation and feels that the well-being of those close to him are more important than any law or agreement. These qualities make Stanimir a good ambassador of Karevo but he is also rumoured to have a sex addiction and when he isn't with his wife demands his bed warmed by young girls. History Following his first few years growing up at the court in Trussak, Stanimir was sent to join his brother at court in Borkenfurt to receive further education. Not a great warrior or scholar, Stanimir showed no interest in persuing any type of career and in fact declared to travel the world. Naturally this rebellious nature was beat out of him by his tutors and he was taught in the ways of laws and coin. Unfortunately the young Stanimir spent more time chasing girls than he did studying and could boast of little knowledge when he returned to his father's court in Trussak. Perhaps due tohis jealousy of the success of his older brother or the regular beatings by his father Stanimir gradually learned discipline and after some years proved to be a capable member at the court. Dozens of girls were presented as bride to Stanimir but he could not control his girl-chasing nature. When Gregor Bardic rebelled against the king and Herzog Radek finally picked a side it was Stanimir who led several small campaigns to crush pockets of rebel resistance. He was also present at the infamous burning of the church in which Atrox Viporra, Herzog of Dovurak, and his two grandsons were burned alive. When his father was assassinated and Jagar Jagislid took over as Herzog, Stanimir was appointed as chancellor in the herzog's council and raised to Graf of Turkor, taking the place of an old boyar who had served Radek and his father Aren before him for years. As chancellor and ambassador of Karevo he was to compensate for Jagar's lack of empathy and social skills. At the age of 31 did he finally meet a woman he longed to be with even the morning after a wild night. The feisty Ilmina, daughter of a boyar at Lengenov, proved to be his match and the father was eager to accept the marriage proposal. He fathered a twin boy and girl and though rumours of adultry persist is never proven to have been unfaithful. While he would not so easily betray his wife, he is still vulnerable to the fairer sex and this is very often exploited by those who receive him as ambassador of Karevo. Category:Borkstvo Category:Jagislid